


Natural

by MajesticMoments



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlolly, Oh John Watson, Sherlolly - Freeform, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMoments/pseuds/MajesticMoments
Summary: It was absolutely natural. Sherlock was right. He had accomplished this all on his own. And John never noticed. [Established Sherlolly, John Watson-centric, Post S4]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed people doing Valentine's day fics. I wasn't planning on jumping on the V-Day train (because I. have. so. much. work... DX )but this just sort of happened. 
> 
> Story starts the day before Valentine's day. Post S4. Established Sherlolly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to ACD & BBC Sherlock. I just made up the story.

“So you two aren’t doing anything, then?” John questioned, a bit of concern evident in his voice.  
  
“No,” Molly answered informatively, “Its fine, really. Besides, there isn’t much I think he’d be interested in doing, anyway,” she said, possibly a bit saddened, but sincere, as she cleared off the workbench.  
  
“Well, what about dinner?” John offered. He knew it was a stretch.  
  
“And what? He’d deduce every couple in the restaurant… how do you think that would go? He can’t just turn it off.” Not a complaint, just a fact. And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't amused by the idea. By then, she was slicing the specimens, readying them to be placed on the slides for the microscope.  
  
John snorted, because he _could_ visualize it all. St. Valentine’s Day, when restaurants are bound to be filled with couples. Prime arena for deductions. Every divorce waiting to happen. The brink of breakups. Sherlock can spot an affair a mile away. Wouldn’t exactly be the setting for a good evening with his non-stop yammering.  
  
“It’s fine, John.” Molly said again, having stopped working, looking at him then. “I can see you’re concerned but you shouldn’t have to worry about that.” She continued, smiling at him as she spoke, looking away again back to work.  
  
Sherlock entered the room then, back from a phone call with Lestrade.  
  
“It was the gardener. Should have listened to me yesterday and they wouldn’t have been on that stake-out all night.” Sherlock remarked, a bit of satisfaction on his face. But John could see his brain dulling over with boredom already. Another case gone, and none on the way. At least none of interest to Sherlock. They had waited three weeks for that case alone.  
  
“Well, I’m going to get take-away. Any preference?” Sherlock asked, his question directed to Molly. A case done meant he was probably hungry.  
  
It was like John’s new favorite hobby. Watching Sherlock and Molly. Though he’d deny it if anyone asked. And honestly, he couldn’t help himself. Five years working alongside Sherlock. Sherlock commenting on John’s girlfriends. Relationships ended because Sherlock deduced every woman away while refusing to recall their names. Mary had been an angel sent to them…. John pushed the thought away, quickly. He refused to dwell.  
  
It wasn’t difficult to annoy Sherlock. He merely had to look at him, hold a smile, and Sherlock would roll his eyes. But Sherlock never uttered a retort no matter how uncomfortable he became. John even got Greg to start doing this. Nothing could even happen between Sherlock and Molly and they’d just stay and waggle their eyebrows at him. A flustered Sherlock was the most entertaining thing. More than compensation for those five years because nobody thought they would see the day when Sherlock Holmes would find himself in an actual relationship.  
  
Molly looked to her watch, realizing it was just after two in the afternoon, already working since 7:30 that morning. Her stomach rumbling quite loudly then at the thought of food. Her face reddening in response. Sherlock’s face amused.  
  
“No pork. No pasta.” She remarked, looking to him, as if trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
Whatever it was they referred to, Sherlock only chuckled, “Okay then. Should be back in thirty with food.” He said quickly, leaving a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
Turning away from where she stood, he saw John at the end of the workbench. Smile and all. He hated that. The roll of his eyes an unconscious response, but it couldn’t be helped.  
  
“Care to join, John?” Sherlock added, pulling his phone out, the tapping of his fingers accentuated by the keyboard click tone.  
  
Teasing probably done for now. “No, should probably go pick up Rosie from the sitter.” Their sitter started charging more for her services lately and John needed to start on finding a new one.  
  
“Very well.” Sherlock said, walking along, his focus on the phone.  
  
“See you later Molly!” John called out as he followed Sherlock to the hall. He could hear her yell out bye as the door swung shut.  
  
Keeping up with Sherlock’s pace always proved to be a problem since he was already down the hall near the stairway, having to run to catch up with him.  
  
“You do know what tomorrow is, right?” John questioned, a bit breathless. He really needed to start cycling again.  
  
“Tuesday.” Sherlock’s focus never looking away from the phone, the clicking ongoing, as they walked through the doorway leading to the stairwell.  
  
“Yes, and what else about _Tuesday_?” Emphasis on Tuesday. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just let the issue drop.  
  
“Another day, and one can hope, another case.” Sherlock's fingers still rapping on the phone as he walked down the steps. How Sherlock managed to only look at his phone and not fall down the stairs was a mystery to John.  
  
“… and anything else?” John questioned.  
  
Sherlock stopped at the landing, letting out an exasperated sigh, as John nearly bumped into him. The momentum of going down the stairs catching up with him.  
  
“Its a ridiculous holiday, John, but no, I did not forget, nor do I intend to.” Was Sherlock’s remark as he again, started down the steps.  
  
John was a bit puzzled by Sherlock’s words, and again found himself running to catch up.  
  
“Okay, then. But I’m sure Molly would appreciate…”  
  
“Which is why I won’t forget.” Sherlock said. “Besides, I’ve done some shopping.” Similar to the Janine situation, John watched as Sherlock patted his breast pocket with one hand, the other still on the phone tapping. John’s eyes became wide.  
  
“Wha.. you aren’t intending on proposing to her… are you?” Sherlock and Molly’s relationship might have started a bit unconventionally, but it had only been several months since they embarked on this newfound endeavor.  
  
“What? No!” Sherlock looking up abruptly, giving him the expression when he figured John was being an idiot, “Why would it ever cross your mind that I would propose to her on such an insipid holiday!” Sherlock glaring at him for a moment before returning to his phone.  
  
“Okay. Sorry.” John added, a bit surprised by his outburst, noticing the way Sherlock’s voice boomed in the stairwell. He chose to put aside the fact that Sherlock didn’t deny the intentions of ever proposing.  
  
John’s concern was genuine though. For all of Sherlock’s faults, Molly was his saving grace. And he wanted them to last as long possible. As far as Sherlock was capable.  
  
“I just…” John didn’t know how to explain himself. “I just want you two to be happy, is all, for _you_ to be happy.”  
  
“Need I remind you that I have managed, quite successfully I might add, to _woo_ the girl, get the girl, and keep the girl,” air quotations each time he mentioned _the girl_ , “without any of yours or anyone else’s contributions. A bit of a catalyst on the part of my sister, regardless, here I am, and there she is, in a relationship.” One eyebrow raised and emphasis on the “p” in relationship.  
  
Sherlock had him stumped there. Because he was right. He was bloody right. No one even knew about this potentiality until it happened and for all that Sherlock Holmes appeared to be, he had managed each step on his own.  
  
“Right.” John cleared his throat then, his eyes squinting suddenly as they walked out the door into the sunlight. With nothing more to add, “Well. I’ll see you tomorrow then, three o’clock?”  
  
Sherlock nodded in response as they walked a bit further.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Sherlock confirmed, as he turned to walk down the walkway in the opposite direction in search of food, John stopping to hail a taxi, left to dwell on their conversation.    
  
The next day, he had got off work in time, despite the six additional patients added to his schedule. Perhaps, with the holiday, many people wanted to feign illness in hopes of avoiding it altogether. Fortunately, he had time to stop for coffee. Sherlock had texted that Lestrade had a new case for them and coffee was always a welcome rejuvenator for whatever lay ahead. He was meeting Sherlock at Bart’s.  
  
Three heart decorated cups in hand in the carrier, John walked through the double doors from the elevator, stepping into the hallway, stopping short when he got closer to the lab.  
  
John had only witnessed Sherlock leave kisses to Molly’s head, or cheek. Nothing more. Sherlock, obviously, not one for public displays of affection, but as he came to the Bart’s door window he saw Sherlock pulling away from what seemed to be him actually having kissed Molly. Albeit, they were alone. So not exactly, public. But a surprise altogether.  
  
Before John could stop himself, he knocked on the door. Nobody ever knocked. Ever.  
  
Which made sense as both Sherlock & Molly's head turned to John, suddenly making him rethink his actions. He could have just walked through the door and surely they would have noticed him. And everything would have gone on as if John hadn’t seen a thing. Which would be preferable because John was feeling a bit mortified as they stared at him through the window. Molly a shade pink, Sherlock… just.. staring. It reminded him of the moment when he had asked Sherlock to be his best man. A bit scary.    
  
The knock itself made it a bit more obvious that John was making something bigger than it was. Admittedly, it was unintentional.  
  
John walked in and he couldn’t help the smug look on his face. He tried his best to suppress it. He didn’t look up. Just raising his hand that held the carrier.  
  
Clearing his throat, “Co… coffee… I brought coffee.” He finally stated, looking up then. Molly still blushing, walked forward.  
  
“Thank you, John.” Reaching for the cup labelled with her name, her arm outstretched when John noticed something shiny, something different, expensive, and new on her wrist.  
  
“Well that's nice.” John remarked, right away, wanting the tension to go away.  
  
“Yes, thank you! Sherlock… got it… for me actually.” She said happily. John’s eyes went to Sherlock then, Sherlock pretending to ignore them, looking to something else on the workbench, trying to avoid the scene. His face slightly pink.  
  
Yes, a flustered Sherlock was a joy.  
  
Sherlock’s phone chimed on the table and Sherlock happy for the distraction, picked it up immediately.  
  
“Lestrade wants us to meet him downtown. Probably should leave now.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll just grab my coat then.” Molly remarked, making her way to her office. John looked to Sherlock then. Sherlock looking to his phone, tapping away, though the tapping seemed to be different. There’s a rhythm when people type on their phones. But Sherlock, seemed to be typing randomly, the rhythm lacking. Faking.  
  
“Molly’s going to join us for the case today… Seems Lestrade is in need of her expertise.” Sherlock remarked, the silence evident when John didn’t say anything. And still, John said nothing. Sherlock looked up. John had the same smile that irked him to no end.  
  
Sherlock looked to the coffee, desperate for a change, “You don’t actually expect me to carry that cup around town do you?” Noticing the multiple hearts that adorned the cup, in every pink shade imaginable.  
  
Molly appeared then, another coffee cup in hand. Already emptying Sherlock’s cup into a plain white paper cup, probably acquired from her office.  
  
“Better?” She asked, as she held it out to him.  
  
Sherlock looked to her, grabbing the coffee, “Better.”  
  
“Shall we?” Molly asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck and picking her coffee up again.  
  
Sherlock walked passed them then, holding open the door, motioning for Molly to walk through as he followed. John walked back out into the hallway, looking after them. Molly said something he couldn’t make out, but it caused Sherlock to laugh. She held out her hand to him and he didn’t hesitate to grab it.  
  
In all the years John had known Sherlock, and despite all the remarks he made about romantic entanglement, Sherlock’s proclivity to working with Molly, to spending time with Molly, to including Molly in each of his plans, everything. It was absolutely natural. Sherlock was right. He had accomplished this all on his own. And John never noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me laugh because so many of us see the Sherlolly. But it went unnoticed by so many people within the show. And Sherlock actually wooed the girl without any input from others. It all just sort of happened... ;)
> 
> And of course. Going on a case-date... ;-)
> 
> UPDATE: I didn't describe the gift because I might do a follow-up to this. Not really a sequel but something in this timeline... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
